Die erste Reißzahnklinge
Die erste Reißzahnklinge (Im Original Once Bitten, Twice Shy) ist die 8. Episode der 1. Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 7.03.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Die Episoe beginnt auf dem Flugsegler, wo Nya den Ninja anhand eines von Dorfbewohnern ausgegrabenen Beißviperskeletts zeigt, welche Gefahr von diesem Schlangenstamm ausgeht: Berührt man einen ihrer Fangzähne, verwandelt man sich selbst in eine Schlange. Es gibt dann kein Mittel, um die Verwandlung aufzuhalten, außer das Gegengift im Stab des Beißviper-Generals oder einer starken Erhöhung des Herzschlags. Nachdem sie es genauer betrachtet haben, verlassen Kai, Zane und Cole den Raum, nur Jay und Nya bleiben zurück. Nervös fragt Jay Nya, ob sie Lust auf eine Verabredung hätte. Als sie bejaht und den Raum verlässt, macht Jay einen Freudentanz, wobei er sich aus Versehen an einem der Zähne des Skeletts sticht. Währenddessen versucht Sensei Wu in der geheimen Dimension mit Lord Garmadon über Lloyd zu reden, der in einer vorigen Folge von den Schlangen gefangen wurde. Garmadon aber will nicht zuhören und fordert den Sensei zum Duell heraus. Er beschwört sich einen Doppelkingenspeer, eine Sense, einen normalen Stab und einen Stab mit Shuriken daran in die vier Hände, während Wu sich mit einem alten Holzschert aus seiner Kindheit verteidigen muss. Wu greift an, doch Garmadon blockt ihn mit seinen Waffen ab und schubst ihn in Richtung der Spitze der Klippe, auf der sie stehen. Wu fällt in ein Schlammloch, in dem Schlammmonster leben, die auf Garmadons Befehl hin Wu angreifen. Wu kann sie mit seinem Spinjitzu auf Distanz halten, doch schon ruft Garmadon mehr der Monster, die es gemeinsam schaffen, den Sensei zu umkreisen und in ihrer Mitte einzuschließen. Mit Mühe schafft er es, seinen Kopf aus dem Schlamm zu stecken, und Garmadon zu sagen, dass sein Sohn in Gefahr ist. Der dunkle Lord reagiert sofort und zieht seinen Bruder aus dem Schlamm. Garmadon fragt, was Lloyd getan habe und Wu antwortet, er habe die Schlangengräber geöffnet, um so böse wie sein Vater zu werden. Garmadon meint, er hätte nie gewollt, dass sein Sohn so wird wie er und erklärt sich bereit, mit Wu nach Ninjago zurückzukehren. Wu meint jedoch, er hätte keinen Tee der Reisenden Meer, woraufhin Garmadon erwiedert, er kenne einen anderen, jedoch sehr gefährlichen Weg: Den Berg des Wahnsinns. Unterdessen haben Pythor und die Schlangen sich auf den Weg dorthin gemacht, wo sich laut Karte die erste Reißzahnklinge befindet. Erschrocken müssen sie feststellen, dass dort mittlerweile der Megamonster-Vergnügungspark steht, weshalb sie sich als Parkbesucher verkleiden.Ihre Maskerade ist zwar nicht sehr überzeugend, aber die Parkbesucher denken, sie wären Maskottchen, weshalb sie nicht auffallen. Inzwischen haben die Ninja die Anwesenheit der Schlangen im Park bemerkt und Jay verlegt seine Verabredung mit Nya dorthin, um gleichzeitig die Schlangen zu bekämpfen und mit Nya zu essen. Während des Essens verwandelt Jay sich immer mehr in eine Schlange: ihm wachsen Fangzähne und seine Haut beginnt, grün und schuppig zu werden.Panisch verschwindet er auf der Toilette. Gleichzeitig betreten die anderen Ninja die Geisterbahn, aus der die Leute schreiend herausrennen, was laut Kai nicht sein kann, weil die Geisterbahn noch nie gruselig war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Schlangen dort nach der Klinge suchen, und die verängstigten Parkbesucher Opfer der Giftnattern waren. Die Schlangen zeigen sich bei der Ankunft der Ninja zunächst verängstigt, doch als Zane, als er sein volles Potenzial nutzen will, aus Versehen die Ninja einfriert, lachen sie und fliehen mit der Klinge. Als Jay von aus der Toilette kommt kann er Nya, die mittlerweile wieder ihre Identität als Samurai X angenommen hat, um die Schlangen aufzuhalten, nicht finden. Die Besucher des Restaurants halten ihn für eine Schlange, weshalb sie ihn angreifen und Jay schnell wieder in die Toilette flieht. Dort streift er sich einen Schal über und kann das Restaurant unerkannt verlassen. Den Schlangen ist es währenddessen gelungen, Samurai X,der sie vor der Geisterbahn empfangen hatte, zu überwältigen und als Nya zu enttarnen. Sie fesseln Nya in den Wagen einer Achterbahn, deren Schienen sie schwer beschädigen. Jay will sie retten, kann aber als Schlange sein Spinjizu nicht einsetzen und wird zu Nya in den Wagen gesperrt. Als er den Samurai um Hilfe ruft, gibt Nya zu, dass sie der Samurai ist, und fragt ihn, wieso er eine Schlange wird, woraufhin er zugibt, dass er sich an dem Skelett gestochen hat. Kurz bevor sie den Streckenteil mit den zerstörten Schienen erreichen, küsst Nya ihn, was gleichzeitig seinen Herzschlag erhöht, also die Verwandlung aufhält und ihm ermöglicht, sein wahres Potenzial zu entfesseln, da die Schüchternheit gegenüber Nya ihn bloclkiert hatte. Es gelingt ihm, die Fesseln zu durchtrennen, vor den Wagen zu springen und ihn anzuhalten. Kurz danach treffen sich die Ninja wieder und freuen sich über ihre Fortschritte, bis sie sich daran erinnern, dass die Schlangen bereits die erste Klinge und die Karte der Klingen haben. Sensei Wu und Lord Garmadon haben den Fuß des Bergs des Wahnsinns erreicht und bereiten sich auf ihre Rückkehr nach Ninjago vor. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kellnerin - Kirby Morrow (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Kleiner Junge - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nya\Samurai X - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Mutter - Kelly Metzger (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Parkbesucher - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Pythor (General der Anacondrai\König der Schlangen) - Michael Dobson (Synch. von Klaus Peter-Grap) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Frtizsche) * Vater - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Trivia * Der englische Titel dieser Episode ist eine Referenz auf das englische Sprichwort "Once bitten, twice shy" (Frei übersetzt: Einmal gebissen, doppelt so schüchtern). Es bedeutet, dass man bei seiner zweiten Verabredung doppelt so nervös ist, wenn die erste schiefgegangen ist. ** Dies wird in Zusammenhang mit der Episode gebracht, indem Jay sich am Beißviper-Skelett sticht (Er wurde sprichwörtlich "gebissen") und dann noch schüchterner als vorher ist, damit Nya nicht merkt, dass er sich verwandelt * In dieser Episode starten Jay und Nya ihre Beziehung, außerdem nutzt Nya zum letzten Mal ihre Identität als Samurai X, in Zukunft wird sie nur noch die Technik benutzen. * Mit dieser Episode wurden alle Ninja von den Effekten der Schlangen getroffen: Cole wurde in Der Aufstieg der Schlangen hypnotisiert und in Die Vereinigung der Schlangen gewürgt. Jay wurde in ''Die Vereinigung der Schlangen'' vergiftitet und in dieser Episode gebissen. Kai wurde in Die Vereinigung der Schlangen vergiftet und Zane gewürgt. * Das Beißviperskelett scheint einem ehemaligen General oder Offizier zu gehören, da es doppelköpfig ist. Vielleicht stammt es von Fangtoms oder Fangdams Vorgänger. En:Once Bitten, Twice Shy Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Episode